koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhuge Dan/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Zhuge Dan. Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Slowly, but surely, I shall prove my worth on the field of battle!" *"This area now belongs to us!" *"This is our chance! All units, prepare to attack!" *"We better not underestimate the enemy..." *"Am I being pushed back? As a Zhuge, I cannot allow myself to lose..." *"For this to happen... I still have much to learn..." *"They call me the Dog - but every dog has its day!" *"I knew what the outcome was going to be, but I had hoped to be able to change it..." *"How pathetic I must be..." *"Everybody, our combined strength is a force to be reckoned with. Join me in my attack!" *"Everybody, please lend me the strength I need to defend this location!" *"It looks like there is an enemy that needs to pay for the deeds they have done." *"Our defense is full of holes! Send reinforcements at once and tighten the defenses!" *"We are attacking the enemy main camp! This is the moment we've been training for!" *"Now is the time for us to come together as one and defend the main camp!" *"It's the enemy... Clearly, they do not have a very high opinion of my abilities." *"It seems we minimized the damage and confusion. It takes more than that to rattle us." *"If we cannot handle even this level of attack... Where have I gone wrong?" *"Those cowards! They would ambush us while we're in the middle of a battle?!" *"What is wrong with me?! I'm beginning to lose control of the situation..." *"I've been waiting for you! You'll soon regret venturing out this far!" *"All units, halt! We'll remain here for a while." *"I'm expecting the very best from you all. Alright, follow my lead!" *"I need all the support you can give me. Now is the time to begin our march!" *"We mustn't fall behind the others or else we'll be the laughingstock of the entire army." *"Everyone band together for the defense. We can't allow the enemy inside our perimeter!" *"We must turn back and resupply our units! Personally, I'm fine, but I don't like to see the rest of you suffer." *"Halt! How dare you turn your back on me!" *"Even I have a few tricks up my sleeve! How do you like this?!" *"I've gone out too far. I'd better get back before something happens to me." *"Where is everyone? How did I get myself into this?" *"I have come to assist you!" *"The enemy must be punished severely for harming our allies!" *"We will capture that area! Everyone, follow me!" *"Our allies await our assistance. We must move quickly to save them!" *"Don't panic! That is exactly what they want us to do!" *"We must prepare for the next attack. Quickly! Assume formation!" *"Rejoice, for victory is near!" *"Believe in me, men! I will lead you to victory!" *"For us, there is no retreat! A loss here will make me a laughing stock!" *"Do not be afraid! We'll hit them like a tidal wave!" *"This is our chance to turn things around!" *"We can't disappoint our allies who are counting on us. Come, follow me!" *"Take pride in what you do! Let's go!" *"Battles are highly unpredictable. We must do our best to adapt to new conditions!" *"Working closely with your unit will help offset your lack of skills." *"Your reputation depends on whether you win or lose. Therefore, losing is not an option!" *"I am much more capable than I appear to be!" *"I'm warning you, I'm much stronger than you think!" *"All members of the Zhuge clan are gifted. And I shall be the one to prove it!" *"The brilliance of your efforts has served to illuminate my own shortcomings." *"Forgive me... I thank you for coming to aid my pathetic self." *"I could only dream of having your strength. Ah, forgive me. I have said too much." *"Are you counting on me to help you with those enemies? I will do my best, but..." *"So things went well? I'm simply glad that I was able to get through it without messing up." *"An amazing show of might and poise!" *"It's time to begin the march. I'd be willing to go together if you'll make sure to look after me." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Understood." *"I see." *"So this is what one with ability is capable of... I hope to eventually come even just a step closer to you someday." *"Thank you so much. I'm surprised you were able to save a pathetic lout like myself." *"Normally, I would be in such a position... No, I am happy to assist you this time." *"I cannot believe you have placed so much trust in me! Very well. Leave those enemies to me!" *"Hmm... It appears we managed to pull it off. I am relieved that I did not bring dishonor to my family's name." *"I could never hope to aspire to such greatness." *"I shall begin the march. Would you be willing to watch over me in battle?" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"I understand." *"It shall be as you command." *"So this is the strength of the Dragon! Clearly, I am out of my league against him." *"Please forgive me for bringing dishonor to our name. However, I am most pleased that you came to assist me." *"I can see that you and I are worlds apart when it comes to ability. Perhaps I should have set my sights somewhat... lower." *"Is this some kind of test, Lord Zhuge Liang? If so, I shall be happy to accept it!" *"Never did I think that the day would come when I fought side by side with the great Zhuge Liang!" *"You are the epitome of perfection, Lord Zhuge Liang!" *"Before you, I feel as if I deserve all the scorn and ridicule placed upon me!" *"The Dragon of the Zhuges is a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"At once." *"It would be my pleasure!" *"I am a member of the distinguished Zhuge family. You would be wise not to underestimate me!" *"Are you lost, coming out here alone like that? Such inexperienced troops should not be let out on the battlefield." *"You are not without some talent. However, it will matter not when faced with my brilliance!" *"Stop right there! This charade has gone on for long enough!" *"Everybody counts on me to lead them. I refuse to lose to the likes of you!" *"I do not feel any shame in fleeing with my tail between my legs." *"It seems the measure of one's abilities is not so easily changed..." Conquest Mode *"I must look to take pride in the battles I fight!" *"Witness the power of the Zhuge clan!" *"I will go to any length to help you and protect our friendship." *"Just fighting by your side brings me renewed strength for this battle!" *"So you are Zhuge Liang's fabled nemesis. I'm not sure how to feel about this..." *"To be summoned by Sima Zhao of all people... All that I ask is that you give me a battle I can get behind." *"Here, you should use this. You need to take care of yourself out there." *"You are incredible! I can actually feel my heart pounding inside my chest!" *"You over there, please lend me a hand!" *"Thank you. I appreciate your not leaving me to die back there." *"It is simple. If you want past here, you need to defeat me first." *"I carry the name of Zhuge. It is only natural that I am proficient in strategy." *"I shall see how strong you really are." *"Why do you stand against me? Is this some kind of lesson you wish to teach?" *"Lord Zhuge Liang... I am humbled to face the grand master of our family." *"Why must I fight Sima Shi... I would feel so much better if it were his brother Zhao!" *"Sima Zhao, as lazy as you are, you're the one man I know I can defeat." *"I knew things would turn out like this. I guess it's simply my destiny to lose at everything I do." *"I was hoping that I could follow you someday... And yet, you seem not to care..." *"Why?! Why can't I beat even you?! I cannot believe how pathetic I am." *"You have an overwhelming presence. You must be the one that has everyone talking." *"Oh, I'm sorry. Um... I am honored to make your acquaintance." *"Would it be an imposition if I visited you again? Please, forgive my forwardness." *"I envy your achievements on the field of battle. I wish to learn the source of your strength." *"Imagine someone with no confidence in his own ability. What would you say to him?" *"Hmm... Focus on the people... How wise. Many thanks. That was hypothetical, of course." *"Plagued by unfulfilled ambitions... I... I mean, that officer must be truly distraught." *"We have long walked and fought together. Alone, I could never have accomplished all of this." *"I offer my thanks and respect. And I swear undying loyalty to our friendship." *"It has all been for you. And I swear that everything I am is yours from now on." Legend Mode *"Ahh, you are the new Prefect... I am known as Zhuge Dan. I may be inexperienced, but I shall serve you faithfully as your Adjutant. Please, look at the state of this castle. It has been destroyed by endless fighting, forcing the people to flee. I hope to see you restore this place. By winning battles, the people will regain the hope they once had." *"Behold! Your sense of charity has convinced the people to return." *"I had no idea that the town was capable of turning into this... Clearly, people of talent can accomplish feats most never even dream of. *"We have received information that the Emperor was removed from the capital. We must rescue him from such a horrendous fate." *"Never did I think that I would live to see this day... I can only stand in awe of what you have done." *"The people are singing your praises. It helps encourage me to do my best as well." *"I shall personally deal with all of those who ridiculed me! Forgive me, I was just releasing some pent-up anger." *"You treat me better than anybody I know, like I'm an actual person. I shall do whatever I can to help you in your cause." *"People can call me a dog all they like! I am willing to be the lowliest of servants just to spend time with you." *"I shall take to the battlefield!" Dynasty Warriors 8 *"I carry the pride of my entire clan with me!" *"Stand your ground! Feel the power of my lightning!" *"Enjoy the icy depths!" *"Everyone, lend me your strength!" *"You filth must be purged!" *"Haaaaah! Don't underestimate me!" *"I will not be beaten!" *"What was that!?" *"I shall not forget the glory of this victory." Dynasty Warriors Next *"You and I have been through a lot together. I am honored to have met you. You are an important part of my life. I promise to cherish you always, now and forever." Warriors Orochi 3 *"I carry the pride of my entire clan with me!" *"Revel in this victory!" *"Let us make this a victory we can be proud of!" *"Well, at least I did not bring shame to our clan." *"Ahh! These are results that I can take pride in!" *"I prepared this especially for you. It's not much, but I hope you'll take it." *"My... You are simply amazing!" *"I see you failed in your task. Well, that's okay. Try not to let it get you down." *"I was able to defeat numerous enemy officers in the last battle. I hope my efforts did not bring shame to my family." *"Recently, it seems as if there are many people relying on me. I must work hard so as to not disappoint them." *"I did not perform very well in the last battle. Perhaps I truly am a stain on my family's honor..." *"I never expected to receive an invitation here. I am grateful for your kindness." *"Slowly but surely, I shall prove my worth on the field of battle!" *"They call me the Dog - but every dog has its day!" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"The Dragon of the Zhuge clan is a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Master Sima Zhao, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms? Is that right?" *"Master Taigong Wang, human beings are no match for you." *"Master Sakon, your tactical prowess makes you an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Am I being pushed back? As a Zhuge, I cannot allow myself to lose..." *"What can be gained if you cannot exceed your own limitations?" *"This is how one with ability truly shines." *"The battlefield is aglow with your meritorious deeds!" *"I must thank you for your assistance." *"I am sorry that I required your help." *"I am Zhuge Dan, proud servant of the Zhuge family." *"I do not feel any shame in fleeing with my tail between my legs." *"The power of the Dragon is a sight to behold." *"How broad-minded of you to show me compassion." *"Master Sima Zhao, was that really of your making?" *"Master Sima Zhao, you are a bigger man than me." *"Master Taigong Wang, your movements make barely a ripple." *"Master Taigong Wang, how honored I am that you have come." *"Of you, they will write legends, Master Sakon!" *"Master Sakon, I hope I didn't take you away from anything." *"So this is what one with ability is capable of... I hope to eventually come even just a step closer to you someday." *"Your accomplishments are burning bright. You have shed light on my own deficiencies." *"Thank you so much. I'm surprised you were able to save a pathetic fool like myself." *"You must provide me with backup? I am sorry to be so incapable." *"I am a member of the Zhuge family. I must fight with no regrets!" *"I must run away with my tail between my legs. I have dishonored the Zhuge family name." *"This is the roar of the Dragon? I knew I could never match you!" *"You have taken pity on my sad state. Your kindness extends to even the failure of the family." *"That is what you are capable of? Why do you use your talents so sparingly?" *"I cannot believe you would reach out to me. But I must thank you, or I will seem like an ingrate." *"You move with no restraint. Please teach me how to keep such a relaxed mind." *"You have come to my rescue? To think that I have put you to this trouble..." *"You have opened my eyes, Master Sakon. Perhaps you could teach me such strategy." *"I apologize for the inconvenience. My lack of experience is a great embarrassment." *"I could never match such heroism! Your greatness has shaken me to the core." *"You have more than done your part! It brings me pride to fight beside you!" *"You could have easily abandoned me. You give me the strength to march on!" *"Why did you not cast me aside? I may be weak, but please help me through this!" *"Is it really you standing before me? I do not want to believe the truth..." *"How miserable... I see that I am not of your caliber." *"That was impeccable, Master Zhuge Liang! Compared to you, I truly am nothing more than a dog." *"Here I am looking so pathetic. My foolishness has been exposed to the world." *"That has opened my eyes, Master Sima Zhao! You are a person of rare ability!" *"You would help someone with such a lack of talent? ...Please forgive my earlier indiscretions." *"Master Taigong Wang, you are a revelation! This is how the mighty do battle!" *"You are willing to reinforce me? Could you possibly see me as a person of value?" *"Your style of combat demands notice. How fortunate I am to watch you up close!" *"I believed you would come. You are the key to undoing this perilous state!" *"By the honor of the Zhuge family, I will bring you down!" *"Have I finally met my match...?" *"If I am to stain the family's honor, then I will at least lose in a manner befitting our name!" *"I never imagined I would be facing the greatest member the Zhuge family has ever known..." *"I am not so foolish as to hope for victory. I know the limits of my abilities." *"I am but a lowly dog, not fit to lie at the feet of the Dragon. Why must this world be so unjust?!" *"In a time of crisis such as this, I cannot forgive such apathy!" *"Where is this strength coming from?! This can't be...!" *"What could this mean? Have I misjudged you all along?" *"Master Taigong Wang, why would you choose an opponent such as me?" *"How careless of me to take on a mystic... I have exposed myself as the dog that I am!" *"So I dishonor my family's name even in the Mystic Realm. Do I run away and hide... or do I fight back?!" *"I am a member of the distinguished Zhuge family. I cannot lose to the likes of you!" *"You may be skilled, but I cannot accept the way you mock others while in battle." *"Having come this far, there is only one path left before us. We must see this through to the end!" *"I will not let myself be made light of!" *"How dare you insult me by calling me a dog?!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"With the pride of my family in my heart, I fight!" *"Come, Goemon. We must purge this land of evil!" *"I feel like a master having to walk a puppy!" *"I found a stray dog, soaked by the rain, and cared for it. In the end I managed to locate the dog's owner, but it wasn't easy to let that warmth go." *"Gathering likeminded people, we took our dogs for a walk, letting them run freely or tussle with each other. It feels like my own vitality and endurance have been enhanced as a result." Category:Quotes